Why is Love so Complicated
by Bookreader777
Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for a wonderful week. The thing is, both of them don't want the word spread out. When Cassidy comes back, hoping for a relationship with Austin, what can he do since people don't really know he and Ally are dating. Not soon after, Elliot comes back and tries to get Ally, saying he was wrong to leave her the first time. What will they do?
1. Beach of Surprises

**I don't really watch the show, only some of the more recent episodes since I ship Aussly. I don't really like Ross's songs either so…sorry to all you fans but it just isn't my style. However, I sure hope you like me story! Warning: It will switch point of views a lot of times. Thanks for picking my story to read and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**(3rd Person)

"Guess who got a job at Slurpin' Soup?!" Trish called as she came in, wearing a ridiculous soup costume. Her tan face held a wide smile and she posed herself in the doorway of Sonic Boom. Ally looked up from writing a segment in her journal. It had been a week since Austin and she had been going out. It was one of the best weeks of Ally's life. Ally gave a wide smile at her best friend.

"Congratulations, Trish! Are you planning on keeping this one?" Ally asked her, curiously.

"Pshhhh, of course not! Do you SEE this costume? It's horrid! I'll probably get fired by the end of the day anyways." Trish exclaimed, walking up to Ally, who was behind the counter. Ally scanned Trish once more and instantly agreed. The soup uniform was really bad and she probably WAS going to lose her job. Trish had a knack for getting fired on a daily basis. In fact, Ally was surprised she hadn't gotten an award for 'Fired from Most Jobs.'

"Then why did you take the job?" Ally asked.

"Because I need to make a living somehow!" Trish sighed. "So how are things with Austin?" She asked, drawing out Austin's name.

Ally slightly blushed, remembering back to their date the other day. Out of habit, Ally reached up and touched the necklace Austin gave her when he asked her out. It was in the shape of a guitar with small jewels covering the surface. On the smooth side of the necklace, it had the words "There's No Way I Can Make it Without You," engraved.

"Earth to Ally!" Trich said, waving her hand in front of Ally's distant eyes.

Ally snapped back into focus and settled her hazel eyes on Trish, pulling out of her thoughts. "Oh, right. Well, it's going really, really well! We went on a picnic date last night while the full moon was up. It was SO romantic." Ally replied to Trish dreamily, grinning widely. "There was even a jar full of delicious dill pickles." She added in.

"That is so cute, Al! But I still don't understand why you love pickles so much." Trish said, wrinkling her nose slightly.

Before Ally could reply, the bell by the door jingled as Dez and Austin walked in. Immediately, Ally's eyes followed Austin. His blonde hair was flipped to the side like always; his hypnotic dark brown eyes were trained on Dez as they chatted quite loudly. Austin looked away from Dez and his eyes met Ally's. Right away, everything about him seemed to lighten up and he gave her a huge smile that Ally couldn't help but return back. He jumped up on the counter, sitting on it and tilted his face down, looking at Ally with those big brown eyes. Ally felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She always seemed to be blushing when Austin was around. She thought it would stop over time but it seems like it wasn't possible for that to happen.

"Hey Ally." Austin said brightly, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey Austin." Ally replied, her eyes trained on him.

"The love whisperer thinks that we should leave them alone." Dez whispered to Trish not very quietly but not loud just in…Dez's weird way of whispering.

"I already know that! Plus, Dez, you aren't a love whisperer. If you were, you would have a girlfriend by now." Trish said, rolling her eyes as she walked away.

"Well, I know what not to do." Dez replied like it was so obvious and followed Trish out of Sonic Boom.

Austin swung his legs all the way around the counter then hopped off, standing next to Ally now. Ally could feel her pulse quicken just being near him.

"So, Ally. I was thinking that maybe my next concert you would like to duet with me. You know, since we got rid of your stage fright it would be really great if you would join me onstage." He said, hope blazing in his eyes.

"Oh Austin, I would love to duet with you! We should write a whole new song and everything!" Ally replies, excited, trying to contain herself from jumping up and down.

Austin pulls her into a quick embrace. "Thanks, Al! I can't wait till Trish can set up our next gig! It will be great, mostly because you will be there with me." Austin said to Ally, his eyelids lowering into that lazy and cocky look and made Ally's heart flutter.

His hands slipped to her waist gently and Ally wrapped her arms around his neck. They gazed into each others' eyes. Ally was speechless from flattery and the fantastic moment. Austin tilted his face down to hers and Ally tilted hers up. Their lips brushed softly against each other, shooting currents of electricity through Ally. They didn't get to really kiss since they were rudely interrupted by no other than Nelson, the little kid Ally taught piano to.

"Whoa what are you guys doing?!" Nelson cried.

Austin and Ally sprang apart in surprise, looking at Nelson with wide eyes. Both of the musicians' cheeks flamed a light red. Ally exchanged looks with Austin. Nelson walked in on the moments they were about to kiss in Sonic Boom. This kid had the worst timing in the world.

"Nelson, Ally and I were kind of in a moment." Austin said with a small, perfect side smile.

"Aww nards!" Nelson sighed. "I really don't do this on purpose! Well, I came here for my lesson but I can wait if you guys want to finish up whatever it is you were doing." He added.

"It's ok, Nelson. Austin and I can finish it later. I owe you a piano lesson anyways." Ally replied and he scurried off to the piano.

"So…finishing our 'business' later, huh? What do you say to watching the sunset at the beach at 6 o clock?" Austin asked, flashing that brilliant arrogant grin.

"Sounds like a date." Ally replied, happily.

Austin kissed her cheek and hugged her one more time before they bid farewell. Ally walked over to Nelson and they began their lesson.

**Austin's POV**(3rd Person)

Austin watched Ally walk over to Nelson to start his piano lesson. He let out a sigh as he walked out of Sonic Boom. Why was it that Nelson always showed up at those moments? Ally was always working at Sonic Boom and the last time they almost kissed was by the guitar rack and Nelson popped up like a phantom in the shadows. *Actually,* Austin thought, "more like a fox jumping out of the bushes.* Trish and Dez were arguing over something and Autin walked up to his two bickering friends.

"Dez! For the last darn time! Zebras are REAL!" Trish practically growled, all up in Dez's face.

"No they aren't, Trish! You are in denial! They are just white horses with black stripes! There is no such thing as zebras!" He argued back.

"I agree with Dez. Zebras obviously aren't real." Austin chimed in, nodding with a superior side smile.

"Ugh! I'm SURROUNDED by absolute idiots!" Trish exclaimed, face palming herself in aggravation.

"Idiots? I am most definitely NOT an-OOOO CHEESE!" Dez said, his eyes trailing a cheese cart and he ran after it.

"And that proved my point." Trish huffed.

"Aw come on Trish. You have to admit, zebras are myths." Austin says, leaning against the wall.

"No, they aren't! Sometimes I wonder if you and Dez ever went to the zoo…or completed kindergarten." She sighs.

"Of course we completed kindergarten and went to the zoo! We saw those white horses they nicknamed zebras." Austin said brightly.

"I give up." Trish groans.

"On what?" Austin asks curiously.

"Trying to talk sense into that pea brain both of you have." She replied.

"Ouch." Austin grumbled with a small grin.

"So, did you and Ally kiss back in Sonic Boom? I wasn't expecting to see you were so early." Trish said.

"Almost. Nelson sneaked up again and ruined the moment." Austin sighed and Trish suppressed a giggle.

"Again? You guys must have really bad luck or something because it always seems to be that little kid." She said.

"I know! I never realized how much Nelson actually showed up at Sonic Boom! The little red-haired menace seems to be everywhere." Austin exclaimed with a frown.

"Maybe you have competition, Austin. Better step up on you're A-game." Trish said teasingly and laughed.

Austin cracked the smallest of smiles and shoved her playfully. Dez walked back up to them, his hands carrying multiple slices of cheese of all different kinds. He took a slice and bite into it hungrily.

"Wow Dez. You got a quite a bit of cheese." Austin said, looking at his best friend's filled hands.

"I know! I have chedder, swiss, colbyjack, mozzarella and American." He said, shoving another bite into his mouth.

"Well I should probably go to my work and get fired. See ya." Trish said then lazily walked towards Slurpin' Soup.

"So Dez, can I have some colbyjack?" Austin asked and Dez shrieked.

"CHEESE THIEF!" He cried then ran away screaming it over and over.

Austin cracked up laughing then walked on the sands of the Miami beach. The sun hung scalding hot overhead and the sand burned his bare feet as he walked. They had gotten used to the steaming sand and it didn't bug Austin much anymore. He wouldn't wait till 6. It was only 3pm. Three more hours to go. Austin groaned at the thought. Three hours seemed like such a long time. He could always calm down Dez and go to a movie, but none of the shows looked good at the moment.

All Austin could think of wanting to do was hanging out with Ally, even if that meant going to that cloud watching club she was a part of. He smiled at the memory. That was the day they hung out together to get to know each other more. By the end of the day, after they saw a scary movie at a scary movie convention, Ally showed him to a small pond where she wrote her songs a lot of times. There, Austin had met Pickles, a white-feathered goose. That day had been very interesting. Ally ended up smuggling Pickles away from the pond since it was going to be torn down and the goose went loose at the scary movie convention and drove the movie guy berserk. It had been one of the first times Ally let herself go and enjoy the funny parts of life.

Austin and Ally had gone through a lot just as best friends. And to think it all started when Austin stole a song of Ally's and she decided not to freak out. Well, maybe she freaked out on him a little but agreed to become his songwriter. Then Austin's career hit off rapidly. Dez had already been his friend at the time and Trish had been Ally's. The four of them banded together and quickly became friends. Even though they would never admit it, Dez and Trish are pretty good friends so matter how much it seems like they aren't. They called themselves Team Austin. Ally was the songwriter, Trish was the manager, Dez was the cameraman and Austin was the performer. Of course, everything was still the same except now they were Team Austin & Ally. The giggling of girls pulled Austin out of his thoughts.

His dark brown eyes glance over and see a small group of three girls looking at him and whispering among themselves. Austin turned around, smile and waved to the girls, who laughed and waved back saying, "Heeeey Austin!" Of course, Austin was just keeping in character. Before he started dating Ally, he was always checking out girls or flirting with girls. Now that he was dating her, Austin wasn't interested in any other girls expect for Ally. He and Ally weren't sure they wanted to give out the news that they were dating, though. Both of them decided to try to hide low under the radar. Nelson was the only person, other than Dez, Trish and Ally's mother and father, that knew they were together. They hadn't told Nelson directly, but from all those times he walked in on them almost kissing, Austin was sure he assumed it. Eventually someone else other than Nelson would see them if they weren't careful. Austin noted that they were starting to become a little careless on the situation. That was why he asked Ally to come to the beach at 6. No one was usually out and he knew a pretty remote part of the beach that was rarely ever occupied.

Water lapped Austin's feet and he glanced down as his burning feet were instantly cooled by the chilly skim. He glanced at his watch and ran off the beach, spraying water droplets and kicking up sand as he ran to his house. It was 4:50! Austin knew there was still a lot of time until his date with Ally but he wanted to be sure he looked alright.

Austin swung the door open to his house and pounded up the stairs to his room, leaving wet, sandy tracks on the hard wood floor from his feet. His mom would probably yell at him later but he really needed to get ready. Austin threw open the door to his room and surged in. He took out a pair of white, navy blue and black plaid swim trunks. They were by the ocean and he wanted to be prepared if they went in the water. Plus, Ally now wasn't afraid of the beach ever since the time she figured out she liked it because of the memory she had eating ice cream with her father as they walked along the beach. That, however, is a different story and he snapped his mind out of the past. He slipped the trunks on and took his shirt off. After a few minutes of throwing shirts on the ground, he came across a navy t-shirt that buttoned at the collar. Austin tossed the shirt over his head and undid all the buttons, leaving his collarbone slightly exposed. He glanced in a mirror. Hair perfect like always, he grinned then checked the time once more. It was 5:30 and time to go to the beach and wait for Ally. He took a deep breath and grabbed a towel before heading out of his house.

**Ally's POV**(3rd Person)

"Trish what should I wear? A bikini, a whole suit or just regular clothes?" Ally asked her best friend nervously. Trish was seated in a chair and Ally was standing in front of her bed, looking down at the swim suits and outfit she picked out. The bikini was black and nothing slutty looking. The whole suit was tie-dyed orange, yellow and white and the outfit was a pair of jean shorts that came down to her mid-thigh and a red tank-top.

"Definitely the bikini, Al. You guys may go in the water. Oh and make sure you wear that pretty brown and orange cover-up dress I made you buy!" Trish said, excited.

Ally blushed slightly, wondering how she would look and, most importantly, what Austin would think.

"Thanks Trish." Ally said.

She grabbed the bikini and the brown cover dress then walked into her bathroom and closed the door behind her. She undressed and quickly redressed into the bikini then put in the brown and orange cover dress. Ally walked back out and twirled in front of Trish.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously, her cheek slightly pink.

"Fantastic, Ally! Wow, you work that dress!" She said and Ally laughed.

Ally looked at herself in a mirror and had to admit that she looked pretty good. The dress came down to about the middle of her knees. It had a beautiful abstract design and the dress's straps had two, large off-white beads. Her wavy dark brown hair cascaded down her back in delicate, natural ringlets that fell to the ends of her shoulder blades and her light honey hazel eyes glowed faintly as the sun's rays slightly hit the edges of her irises.

"You better hurry, Ally! It's 5:45!" Trish exclaimed.

"Oh crap! Thanks again Trish! See you tomorrow!" Ally said, hurriedly as she snatched a pair of black flip-flops and raced out of Sonic Boom and to the beach. Usually, she would wear her shoes but Ally didn't want to be late and she couldn't run very well or very fast in flip-flops. It wasn't too long before the beach came into view. A dark silhouette was shaped in the middle of the sinking, orange-yellow sun. Austin.

Ally slowed to a walk and made her way up to Austin. She caught her breath. He looked so hot. He was wearing a navy t-shirt that was open at the collar. The sun's ray's made his blonde hair gleam like gold and illuminated his chocolate brown eyes, bringing out silvery flecks that were hidden deep within the depth of his irises. His long, black eyelashes cast shadows across his cheekbones and made his wonderful eyes pop out even more. Austin flashed her a wide, brilliant white smile, his teeth gleaming as white as pearls. A small breeze that carried the relaxing scent of salt water drifted across, ruffling Austin's hair slightly. Ally felt her hair blowing gently from the small breeze, her dress rippled from it also.

"Hey Ally." He said breathlessly, his eyes wide as he looked at her. Ally almost blinked in surprise. She had never heard Austin unable to catch his breath before, even when he ran.

**Austin's POV**(3rd person)

*Wow.* Austin thought to himself. He was speak-less and his mouth felt unnaturally dry. Ally was gorgeous. The sun brought out the red tints in her dark brown hair and turned her normally pretty hazel eyes to a honey colored hazel. The small breeze swept her hair to the side and a few strands blew softly, like feathers, in the wind. Her dress came down to her knees and wafted and rippled like the surface of water when it was brushed by fingertips.

"Would you like t-to sit down?" Austin stuttered, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. He felt so tongue-tied at the moment.

"Sure, Austin." Ally replied, giving him a wide smile that he returned.

Austin and Ally sat on the towel and both looked at the sunset. The sun had sunk halfway, pulsing with golden rays. Light oranges, dark pinks, honeysuckle yellows, peach, very light blues and green streaked across the sky, blossoming from the sinking sun. The water softly rolled into small waves, the sky and sun reflected in the surface that resembled cracked glass. Austin snuck a peek at Ally at the corner of his eyes. Her eyes were wide and full of wonder as she stared at the sunset. Her eyes were now luminous disks of honey and gold. He must have turned his whole head unknowlingly, because then she looked over at Austin and smiled.

"Want to go in the water?" She asked softly and brushed her hand across Austin's, sending small pricks of electricity shooting up his arm.

"Absolutely." Austin replied, smiling warmly and down at her from dreamily half closed eyes.

They both stood up and Austin drew his shirt over his head, revealing his bare six packed stomach and defined chest. He looked over at Ally and caught his breath when he saw her. Ally looked at him, her cheeks flaring red as she saw him. "Ready?" She asked Austin.

"Ready." He said, grabbing her hand gently. They walked in the water and stood, the water coming up to Austin's low stomach and Ally's mid stomach. They stood in the reflection of the gold sun and they turned and faced each other. Austin rested his hands on her waist, his fingers gently brushing against her bare skin. She gave a small shiver and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Austin tilted his face down to hers and she tilted her face up.

As soft as the brush of a butterfly's wing, their lips brushed against each other's. Austin's heart raced as they then kissed, slowly at first. The kiss soon became deeper and more passionate but never lost the tenderness. The world seemed to melt away around Austin. He wasn't aware of the water that lapped to his stomach, the soft, wet sand underfoot or even the golden orb sinking below the waves of the ocean. All that he was conscious of was Ally. Ally who he was kissing, Ally who his arms were around. Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally. The kiss became faster, but only slightly. Austin felt one of Ally's hands slip down his shoulder and rest against where his heart was pounding and racing like the beat of a drum. Her other hand moved into his soft, blonde hair. Austin brought Ally closer, moving his hands up her back softly and tenderly. He rested his left hand on the small of her back and the other into her curls, running his hand through her silky, fine dark brown hair.

*This has to be a dream…* Austin mused to himself. It didn't feel real. It was like nothing had ever been this perfect or ever made this much sense for Austin. He wished this moment wouldn't end. That He and Ally could stay locked in each other's embrace, kissing. However, like it began, it had to come to an ending. They broke the kiss, the world reappearing before the couple once more. They both caught their breath and looked into each other's eyes, still locked in each other's arms. They pressed their foreheads together and stood like that for a few minutes, gazing at each other like they were speaking to each other with their eyes. The sun was almost gone. It was just a sliver of orange against the now dark blue sky, bringing back its wide variety of warm colors. It was getting late, Austin knew. They would have to go soon. The thought of having to not be with Ally, even for the night, made him disappointed.

Reluctantly, he drew back and they walked out of the water, holding hands. The sand was now cool beneath Austin's feet as they made their way back to where he towel and their clothes were. Austin and Ally broke their hands apart so they could dress. Austin pulled his navy shirt on and Ally pulled her brown dress over her head. It fitted around her body right away, bringing out the curve of her hips and everything. Her hair bounced slightly as she walked up to Austin, who had just finished rolling up the towel and tucking it under his arm. Austin felt like he was on Cloud 9 and he smiled warmly at Ally and wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned into his side only slightly as they trekked back to Sonic Boom.

Austin quickly checked his watch since he had no idea what time it was. 7:05. He was about to look at Ally when he saw the shadow of a person ahead. He took his arm back and Ally, seeing the person also, moved away from Austin so they were just shoulder to shoulder. As the person came into view, Austin froze. He would know that face anywhere along with her long honey blonde hair and slim body. He had flirted with her before and even asked her out. The girl ran up and hugged him.

"Austin! It's great to see you!" She chimed.

"Um…you too, Cassidy."


	2. Him!

**Oh my god! Thank everyone so much for reading my first chapter! I thought that it had been ok when I first wrote it and didn't think anyone would read it but overnight(for me), over 244 people have viewed it, 8 are following and 3 are favorites! I'm so happy, thank you to all my readers! This is my first very successful Fanfic and I can't wait to get even farther into this love story! So enough of mushy talk, I have questions for you, my viewers. I was thinking of adding in some Trez, thoughts? Also, don't be shy to PM me about some great ideas that this story could go into or about something I could improve. Thanks again and enjoy Chapter 2 of "Why is Love so Complicated!"**

Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

*Cassidy?! I thought she left for her band's record deal!* Ally thought to herself in surprise, staring at Austin and Cassidy. Immediately, Ally felt a little jealous. Cassidy was everything Ally thought she wasn't. Super energetic, loud and really, really fun, not to mention she was gorgeous without even trying! Her cheeks reddened remembering when Austin first met Cassidy. He had asked her out and she said that she couldn't go out with him but she liked him. Now, here she was to date _Ally's_ boyfriend. With a sigh, Ally turned around and walked into Sonic Boom as Cassidy babbled Austin's ear off.

The door swung shut behind her, brushing against the small bells by the door making them chime softly. The jingle filled the room, however small the sound was and Ally walked up to her room. She jumped on her bed and stared at the ceiling, her arms wrapped behind her head. Had Austin just been playing with Ally? Did he really like her? Was Cassidy going to tear everything apart, including Ally's heart?

*No, Austin isn't like that. He would never play with my feelings. He may be a little thick-headed sometimes but he isn't cruel. There is no way my Austin would let Cassidy tear us apart.* Ally thought to herself, though still having doubts in the back of her mind. Cassidy and Austin were so alike. He had been instantly attracted to her the first time he saw her. Ally felt something wet rolling down her cheek and moved her hand up, feeling a tear. Ally shook her head and sat up, squaring her jaw and brushing the rest of the tears from her eyes. No, Ally Dawson was not one to cry over one small little situation. Ally trusted Austin and she knew he wouldn't pick Cassidy over her. Not after what they had just been through.

*That's it, Ally! Keep thinking of the beach!* Ally encouraged herself. She closed her eyes and relived the moment at the beach.

*_The sun had been sinking down behind the water. She and Austin were sitting on the towel he had brought. It was a sudden feeling Ally had got that made her look over and met Austin's chocolate eyes. The sun reflected one side of them, making them half gold and half brown. His hair was a darker, brass like gold. Ally had felt her breath escape her at the sight. He looked like a legit angel. Almost all golden. _

_"Want to go in the water?" She asked softly and brushed her hand across Austin's._

"_Absolutely." Austin had replied, his eyelids dropping to cover half of his eyes, giving off a dreamy appearance and his lips curving into a warm and inviting smile._

_ They had stood up and Ally nervously brought her dress over her head, revealing her open stomach and arms. Her long, curly hair fell softly against her back and she looked over at Austin. Immediately, her cheeks burned red. He had well defined muscles and a six pack. It was hard to move her eyes away from him._

"_Ready?" She had asked Austin._

"_Ready." He had confirmed and he took her hand softly and led her into the water. It was chilly and Ally almost hesitated from taking a step forward as it almost reached her stomach, but she a determined light shone in her eyes and she didn't stop. There was no way she was ruining this moment. She gritted her teeth as the water made it to her mid stomach. However, when she turned to look at Austin, all that cold water seemed to wash away as his arms rested on her waist. Ally felt his fingertips brush against her bare skin, sending a shiver up her spine in the pleasure of feeling his contact._

_Warmth and heat blazed through her blood and his face tilted down towards hers. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up, meeting her lips with his. The kiss had been like a fragment of a daydream. It was the kind of kiss every girl wanted at least once in her lifetime. It was gentle, yet so entirely passionate and deep. All there seemed to be was Austin. _

_No water, sunset, coldness, earth or sky. It was just the solid and read Austin Moon. As their kiss had quickened, Ally trailed one hand across his shoulder and his chest, resting above his heart to make sure he wasn't her imagination. To make sure this whole experience was totally real. And it was. There was his big strong heart, thumping a fast rhythm inside his chest like a drum was imitating what the heart sounded like during a rush of adrenaline. Her other hand ran into his hair. Goodness was it soft! It felt like the fur of a fluffy kitten. It was soft, fluffy, silky and pleasant to touch. Then, Austin's hand moved up and rested on the small part of her back and the other into her dark brown hair. He ran his hand through it, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers to just stroking it lightly. Either way, it drove Ally crazy. It felt so wonderful to finally be in his arms and kissing him. She didn't know how long they remained like that but eventually, they both had pulled back to catch their breath. Then, Ally found herself gazing into his hypnotic eyes. It was like a secret language was being told through his eyes that hers responded to. The moment…was perfect. They stood like that for a few minutes before he drew back. Ally could see the reluctance to do so in his eyes but even Ally knew it must be getting very late. They had walked back to the shore, hand in hand…*_

Ally smiled at the memory, her eyes now opening from the flashback. After that moment, Ally knew Austin wouldn't throw it all away for Cassidy. It was in that moment, the she was sure that the love Austin shared for her was real, so entirely and utterly real. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Ally gave a small frown. Who could it be?

She stood up and walked over to the door, swinging it open to see Austin standing there. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he was gazing at the floor, not meeting eye contact. He was slightly biting his bottom lip almost nervously and his blonde hair fell into his long black eyelashes.

"Austin, what are you doing here?"

**Austin POV**

(The moment when Cassidy threw herself into his arms)

"I've missed you so much, Austin!" Cassidy and said, happily, breaking the hug. She gazed up at him with wide light blue eyes and a big smile. He returned it back awkwardly, glancing over to see where Ally was. Austin saw her walk into Sonic Boom and his heart sank.

"Like, the day after you sang to me, not the pancake one, but the other song, I couldn't get you out of my head. I almost played the wrong notes during my concerts because I kept thinking about you. I like you, Austin." She said.

Austin felt trapped. This was a problem. He had absolute no feelings for Cassidy anymore. He loved Ally more than any girl he has dated or flirted with. The problem was that they were trying to stay under the radar, and telling Cassidy he was already dating someone, she would demand to know who it was. That would expose him and Ally. *I could just say my feelings for her are gone…* He thought to himself, worried.

"Um, Cassidy, I don't know if-" He began but Cassidy cut him off.

"-if you are ready to head right into a relationship? You are totally right. I mean, we barely got to know each other back when I worked at that restaurant. We should hang out sometime and get to know each other." She said to him and Austin just managed a weak and shaky smile she didn't seem to notice.

Cassidy took a pen out of her pocket, why she kept one in hers, Austin didn't know. She grabbed his hand and made it face her, palm up, and wrote down her number on it with the pen.

"See ya later, Blondie." She said and walked off, her hair brushing against his arm.

Austin looked after her then down at his hand. What had he gotten himself into? Right away, Austin headed for Sonic Boom. He owed Ally a huge apology and to tell her what happened. How would she take it? Would she be angry with him for not speaking up and saying he didn't want to date Cassidy? He opened the door onto Sonic Boom and walked up the steps to Ally's room. When he got outside her door, he raised his hand to knock on the door then faltered. His hand hovered only a few centimeters away from the wooden door. What if she broke up with him here and now? He gulped and took a deep breath, gaining his courage and placed 3 knocks on her door.

Austin shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down so when she opened he wouldn't meet her eyes. He was scared to see betrayal, hurt and/or hate in her beautiful hazel eyes. Footsteps thudded faintly on the other side of the barrier between Austin and his beautiful girlfriend. The door opened and Austin felt his mouth go immediately dry and his heart quicken nervously. He could only see her shoes but so far she hadn't yelled. That was a good sign…right?

"Austin, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Austin winced slightly. It was like she didn't want him here? No, her voice had no disgust in it. Or pain. She really did sound surprised. Austin blinked almost in confusion, not expecting her to be so mellow and glanced up. His eyes met hers. Ally was just gazing at him curiously.

"To apologize. I need to tell you what happened, you deserve that." Austin replied and he saw her go a little pale. Why was she going pale? Austin sure hoped he didn't make it seem like he was breaking up with her.

"Um, yeah, sure. Come in." Ally said breathlessly, standing to the side of the door.

Austin gazed at her worriedly. She seemed shaken up and like she was going to cry. The thing that confused Austin even more was that she wasn't like this when the door had opened. He stepped in and grabbed her hand gently. He led her to her bed and sat down. She slid next to him. Austin looked over at her and Ally moved her head to the side but didn't meet his eyes.

"Ally, I needed to say how deeply sorry I am for Cassidy showing up. I hadn't even expected her to ever come back to Miami again. Then she hugged me and when I looked over you were already on your way to head inside Sonic Boom. I needed to make sure you are ok and reassure you." Austin said to Ally softly.

Ally looked up, her hazel eyes wide as she gazed into his chocolate. Color seemed to return to her cheeks and she didn't seem as upset. More like…relieved?

"Thanks for coming up Austin. It's fine. You did tell her you couldn't be with her, right?" She asked and Austin bit his lip.

"Well….I was trying but she cut me off and gave me her number." He muttered softly, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Austin! You can't just lead her on!" Ally protested.

"You are completely right and I don't want to lead her on but she will want an explanation of why I can't be with her. That would mean exposing us to the world. I was going to say I didn't have any feelings for her anymore and she would want a reason. I have fallen so deeply in love with you Ally and I don't want to ruin our relationship. I know you don't want us public yet and neither do I." Austin said to her.

Ally sucked in a breath after he finished.

"You didn't tell her for me?" She breathed and Austin pulls her into his arms.

"I'd do anything for you." He murmured in her ear softly.

Austin felt Ally shiver softly at his words and she rested her head on his chest, her hands splaying across his lower shoulders. He rested his chin on her head very gently, feeling her heat warming his entire body as they were stuck in the embrace. Austin kissed the top of her head gently and she pulled back.

"One thing though Ally, Cassidy wants to hang out with me. I have a solution though. What if, you, Dez and Trish joined me and Cassidy so it is like a group date and Cassidy can see I'm not interested in her but may be 'forming' a 'small crush' on you. We could even invite someone else for her to fall in love with instead of me." Austin said to Ally.

"That's a great idea, Austin! I'll find the other guy to join us." Ally said, a smile lighting up across her features.

Austin smiled back at her warmly, his heart swelling. Only his Ally would completely understand. If she had been Trish, Austin would have had his ass dumped before he could even explain. Ally was so much more different, though. She listened to his story and took it into full consideration. Sure, she had her doubts but she didn't completely over react and turn hysterical.

"As much as I don't want you to leave, you should get home, Austin." Ally said to him, a small smile playing on her full, light pink lips and a twinge of sadness to see him go shining in her eyes.

"You're right, Als. My mom is probably freaking out." Austin said and kissed her cheek gently then her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow for that group 'date,' right?" Austin asked and she nodded. "See ya, Als." Austin then said softly, heading for the door.

"Bye Austin." She said in a hushed voice.

Austin gave her a signature side smile then closed the door softly behind him as he left her room. He walked down the stairs and out of Sonic Boom. Instinctively, Austin felt his back pockets for his phone and cursed silently. He had left it in his room because he didn't want any interruptions on the date. His mom was going to double freak. It was dark out AND he trailed sandy water in the house. He was so dead.

He broke out into a fast jog. Austin's house wasn't too far away from Sonic Boom, which was good. It was still about a mile away though. By the time Austin made it to his driveway, his hair was plastered to his temples and sweat dripped from his brow. Even at night, Miami was humid and quite warm. He stepped up the steps and opened the front door. All the lights were out except for a dim light form the kitchen. *Uh oh…* Austin thought. Dim lighting in the kitchen with every other light off was not a good sign when it came to Mrs. Moon.

Austin crept down the hall and gulped as he stepped into the kitchen. Mrs. Moon was sitting in a wooden chair across from a circular dining table. Her slender fingers were clasped in front of her and she looked up as her son entered the room. *Oh man…I might as well have jumped in a pot of boiling water.* Austin thought when he saw the look on her face.

"Austin. How very splendid of you to finally show up." She said in that I'm-super-pissed-and-disappointed-in-you tone.

"I, uh, can explain?" Austin stated but it sounded more like a question.

"You better have one hell of a good explanation, Austin Christopher Moon!" She snapped.

"Well you see, I was going on a date with Ally…" Austin began.

"And you couldn't take the five minutes to clean up the trail of sand and water on your way out?" Mrs. Moon bristled.

"It completely slipped my mind. I'm really sorry." Austin said, lamely.

"Sorry doesn't clean up tracks. Not to say you ALSO stayed out until almost 9 when I said for you to be back by at least 8 so you could be in time for dinner!" She growled.

"I actually have a pretty good reason for that one. You see, that girl Cassidy I had a crush on earlier showed up and-"

"Another girl?! This is most definitely NOT a good explanation, Austin Christopher Moon!" She snapped. "Now your punishment is that you get no dinner. Now shoo and feel bad for yourself."

Austin bowed his head and walked out and up to his room. *Oh man, no supper. I saw that coming though.* He thought to himself as he made it to his room. He checked his phone, his hand that had Cassidy's number written on it moved in front of his eyes. Since Ally and he had a plan, he might as well set up a group date with Cassidy for tomorrow. Austin typed in Cassidy's number then sent her a text.

~_Hey Cassidy, it's Austin. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a group date tomorrow.~_

While he waited for a reply, Austin scavenged around his room for any food. By the time his phone rang, he had found one cherry Nutri-Grain bar. He must have brought it up, planning to eat it but forgot. Austin chomped into his bar while he read her response.

~Good idea! Where would you want to go? I'm totally up for it.~

Austin had no idea where to go. All the movies looked bad and there was no way they were going to the zoo. Not with Dez anyways. Weird things always happened when Dez went to the zoo. Then an idea came to his mind. It was something Ally would like and really, that was all Austin really cared about. He wanted Ally to have a good time on the huge group date, even if Cassidy showed up.

~A new skating rink is opening tomorrow downtown. They said the first 30 people who entered could skate for free right when the giant scissors clipped the opening ribbon. Want to go there? Dez, Ally, Trish and another person will be there.~

Austin sent her, biting his lip hopefully. It wasn't long before his phone vibrated with a new text from Cassidy.

~I'd love to! See you then!~

Austin smile and put his phone away. He would surprise Ally tomorrow. She told him she had always wanted to go ice skating a few days ago. Now, she would get to. Austin quickly dressed into flannel Coca-Cola pants and a shirt that said, "This duck is evil," then brushed his teeth and went to bed.

**Next day**

**Ally POV**

Golden sunlight streamed through a window in Ally's room and shone on her peaceful, sleeping face. The sudden light woke her from her slumber. With a yawn, Ally sat up, blinking sleep from her eyes. Her hair was a huge rat's nest. Ally gave one more yawn then got up and went to her dresser.

At first, she was going to pull out a normal, average outfit when she remembered there was going to be a double date! She pulled out a teal t-shirt and a pair was jean shorts that would come down to her mid-thigh. Before going into the bathroom, she grabbed underwear, a bra and a pair of white socks. Ally closed the bathroom door behind her and started the shower then undressed.

She stepped into the shower and tilted her head back as the warm water came in contact with her head. The water slicked her dark hair down and drizzled down her body. Ally filled a cupped hand with berry scented shampoo and quickly lathered it into her thick curly hair, washed it out, then did the same with a berry scented conditioner. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself.

Ally dried herself off then quickly dressed and brushed out her now not as tangled hair before drying it. She clipped on Austin's guitar necklace and then slipped on her tennis shoes. Yup, Ally loved her tennis shoes when she could wear them. Plus, it was only a group date. Ally didn't think she needed to be _completely_ dressed up for it.

Pounding came from her door and Ally snatched her small purse before swinging it open. It was just her Latino friend, Trish.

"Hey Ally…whoa you look really nice. Aaaaanyways, where are we going for the group date? Dez and I are excited." Trish said.

Ally smiled at her best friend and stepped out of her room, closing her door behind her. "I actually have no idea. Austin never said. Is he or Cassidy here yet?" Ally asked.

"Nope! Just Dez and I. Who is mystery guy that is coming with us?" Trish asked Ally as the two friends walked downstairs and into the shop.

"That, Trish is a surprise and-DEZ WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" Ally cried.

Dez looked up. A smashed drum, guitar and violin rested at his feet. Ally's face was a mask of horror and anger. He always did this!

"Oh hey Ally! I was chasing a spider! It climbed on top of the drums and I slammed my foot down to step on it but it jumped on the guitar right before I could make contact and my foot went through the drum. So I took the violin and I whacked the spider when it was on the guitar. I got it!" He said, proud of himself.

"You are going to have to pay for all that and clean it up." Ally fumed as she stormed over.

"I will Ally! You know I always do!" Dez said brightly.

"No, you don't. It was ME who had to pick up the last domino instrument thing you and Austin did. You never pick up the mess you make in here." She scowled at him.

Dez stuck his tongue out at her but picked up the instruments and dumped them into the trash can. Ally rolled her eyes at Dez, wondering why in the world he would use a violin to whack a spider on a guitar. Where had his sense gone? She checked the clock on the wall. It was 10:45am. Cassidy, Austin and the mystery guy should be showing up soon. As if on cue, Austin walked in. He was wearing a black t-shirt, open at the collar as always and a pair of tan cargo shorts. He was wearing tennis shoes also. Austin smiled at me and I gave him a wide smile back. Dez walked up and they did their signature handshake.

"What up!" They said at the end of it.

The door opened and the bell chimed. Cassidy walked in, her hair was set in a side braid and she wore jean shorts like Ally but her were just a little bit shorter. She also wore a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket was draped over her arm. Ally couldn't help but feel the tiniest but jealous. She looked badass and Ally looked…well…normal and average.

"Hey Austin." She said as she came up, gazing at him then seemed to realize she had company. "Hey Ally, Trish and Dez." She quickly added in.

"Hey Cassidy." Ally said in a light, nonchalant voice. It sounded real even though it was fake. Dez and Trish also added in their hellos.

"So where is this mystery guy?" Trish asked impatiently.

"He'll be here soon." Ally replied right as the door to Sonic Boom swung open.

The boy came into view. He had dark brown hair like Ally and dark brown eyes. They weren't really the color of chocolate but still quite pretty. Ally thought she saw Austin slightly stiffen as he walked forward and right up to her.

"Hey Ally, thanks for inviting me." He said.

"No problem, Elliot. This will be fun."

**Please leave a review whether you liked it or not! Thanks!**


	3. Ice Skates and Heart Aches

**Alright guys, thank you so much for waiting! I have been SUPER busy the past couple of weeks and I haven't had the time to finish this chapter quickly. Now, what do you guys think about adding some Trez? Of course the main couple is Aussly but I wanted to know what you guys thought of adding just a smidge of Trez. Please review and now enjoy the 3****rd**** chapter of "Why is Love So Complicated!"**

Chapter 3

**Austin POV**

*Elliot?! Why did she invite Elliot?! Ok Moon, calm down. Ally doesn't have any feelings for him…right? Yes. No feelings, Moon, no feelings for Elliot at all. He is just a friend, nothing more.* Austin thought to himself rapidly, hoping all that stuff he was thinking was right. He still didn't like how close Elliot was to Ally or how he was looking at her. Elliot was looking at her like how he looked down at her. Alright, Austin had enough.

Austin brushed past Cassidy and stepped right beside Ally. Elliot stepped back from her to a respectful distance Austin preferred. A small nudge caught Austin's attention and he looked over and met Ally's honey hazel eyes. *What are you doing?* Her eyes seemed to say.

"Uh, hi Elliot, nice to see you again." Austin said quickly, so things wouldn't seem too suspicious.

"Nice to see you again, Austin. You aren't going to try to beat me at stuff again, right?" He asked with an awkward grin.

"No I'm not. Sorry about that, by the way." Austin said, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey no problem, man. No hard feelings, right." Elliot said, his eyes warm and he gave a wide, friendly smile.

"Right." Austin replied, giving a very small smile.

*Why is it that he has to be so nice? It makes it hard to despise him.* Austin thought to himself, glumly, feeling like a jerk for being so hard on Elliot. He was sure that Ally and he were just friends and that's it. Austin glanced at Ally and she gave him a relieved and grateful glance. He raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a glance that said 'we will talk later.'

"Ready to go?" Trish asked impatiently.

"Yes! I'll have to lead the way." Austin said, walking up to the front of the small group.

Cassidy and Ally stood next to him, and to Austin's dismay, Elliot walked beside Ally instead of Cassidy. Trish and Dez walked beside Cassidy instead. The group walked out of Sonic Boom and Austin led the way to where the new ice rink would be. To his annoyance, Elliot was chatting with Ally. The surprising part about it was that is wasn't about that summer camp they went to. *Maybe Elliot went to a social skills class…or a "How to talk to girls" class.* Austin thought with a small smile.

"So Austin, how is your career going?" Cassidy asked casually.

"It's going great! Ally and I are actually working on a new song to sing a duet." Austin replied.

"Yeah, the song is coming around nicely. In fact, after this group date, would you like to work on it Austin?" Ally chimed in.

Austin looked over, happy to hear Ally coming into the conversation. Elliot and she were looking over at me along with Cassidy. Dez and Trish were arguing about something. Ally was looking at Austin hopefully as she waited for his answer.

"Definitely! We need to get it done so we can rehearse it anyways." Austin replied, adding in a small hint of affection. Just the amount affection a crush would have, not boyfriend and girlfriend. Ally pretended not to notice and gave him a huge smile. Meanwhile, Cassidy had frowned when hearing the very faint hint that Austin liked Ally. She seemed to brush it off because then she took Austin's hand in her own and held it.

Surprise jolted through Austin and he glanced at Ally. Obviously, she had noticed. Her lips had perused together into a thin, unhappy line as she eyed their hands. Austin didn't like to see her this way. The group date was supposed to be fun even if Cassidy and Elliot were here.

*No worries. The ice rink is still coming up. This is just the walk there. It will soon be over and you can spend time with Ally.* Austin reassured himself.

The group of teenagers came up to a large, building made out of large brown multi-colored stones. It had a wooden roof and had glass doors. A ribbon ran across from a pole to another pole. A speech was going on from a woman wearing a purple dress and carrying a large pair of scissors. Austin led them close to the ribbon so they could be one of the first few in and so their entry would be free. The speech carried on for what seemed like hours but was only 10 minutes. Finally, the woman took the scissors and cut the ribbon, officially opening the ice rink.

Ally's face was priceless to Austin. Her hazel eyes were huge with excitement and disbelief. A huge smile was plastered on her beautiful face. Austin's heart swelled with joy, happy she was excited about ice skating for the first time. The group of teenagers were one of the first to get in. Austin paid for all their skates and they walked in the lobby. They sat down on a bench and Austin shoved his feet into the skates and started to tie them.

A small groan of annoyance sounded beside him and Austin looked over. Ally was having a hard time tying her skates. He leaned over to help her but the one and only, Elliot, was already there. He kneeled in front of her and began tying her skate. Austin's cheeks flushed red in annoyance and he gritted his teeth angrily. Who did that boy think he was?

*I'M her boyfriend!* Austin thought sourly then remembered nobody but Dez, Trish, his and Ally's parents knew about their relationship…and maybe Nelson but that was undecided. He held back an irritated sigh then stood up. Dez had his skates on his hands and Austin shook his head and walked over.

"Dez, they go on your feet." Austin said to Dez, a small forced smile playing on his lips.

"Oooooh….that makes a lot of sense now." Dez said and slipped his hands out and slid his feet into them.

Austin shook his head, chuckling softly. How Dez managed to make those weird mistakes, Austin had no idea. Dez was just….Dez.

"So, Austin, are we ready to go on the ice?" Cassidy asked, flipping her honey blonde hair out of her eyes and face as she sashayed over.

"W-We still have to wait on Ally and Elliot." Austin said quickly, stuttering over the first word.

Truth was, Austin really, really didn't want to be anywhere near alone with Cassidy. The only reason he picked to go to the ice rink was to skate with Ally even if it was a group date. He had hoped Cassidy and Elliot would have hit it off by now but he was in no such luck. Elliot was attached to Ally like a leech and Cassidy was stuck to Austin like glue.

Trish walked over to Elliot and shoved him out of the way. Elliot fell back and look up at her, startled and surprised. Trish stood in front of him, her hands on her wide hips.

"You are taking WAY too long. Let me do this." She said and cracked her knuckles. Trish bent down and quickly laced up Ally's skates and tied them.

"There! Now we can go and ice skate. Finally!" Trish said then marched out of the lobby and onto the ice. Dez shrugged and followed her.

"You heard her. Come on, Austin." Cassidy said a little impatiently.

Austin was about to tell her to wait on Ally and Elliot but then Elliot got to his feet and helped Ally to hers. Elliot and Ally started to converse and they both walked onto the ice, leaving Austin alone with Cassidy. A burning feeling in the pit of his stomach began to start. Austin's hands clenched into fists and his eyes narrowed. His chest felt tight, like a knot was there. Elliot was stealing Ally. No. This was NOT happening. This was not how the day was supposed to turn out! Austin felt a tap on his shoulder and met Cassidy's eyes.

"Are you ok, Austin? You look pretty pissed off." She said, almost in a confused voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Austin replied, taking a deep breath to calm down. "Let's go." He said and he took Cassidy's hand and led her onto the ice.

Austin couldn't help but let his eyes stray over to Elliot and Ally. Ally was holding onto the wall as she made her way around, her other hand was holding onto Elliot's. Her face was bright and full of wonder, fright and determination. Austin felt another twinge of jealousy. It should be HIS hand she is holding. Not stupid Elliot's. Did Ally forget they were dating? Was Elliot better than he was?

*Two can play at this game.* Austin thought darkly and hurtfully.

**Ally's POV**

*Someone save me now. Elliot is sooooo boring to talk to! Why did Cassidy have to trail Austin like a puppy?* Ally thought to herself glumly as she kept a smile on her face as Elliot talked her ear off. All Ally was doing was smiling, nodding and saying "uh-huh" as Elliot gossiped nonstop.

*At least he isn't talking about that camp anymore.* Ally reminded herself. Elliot was a great guy and Ally knew that. He was good looking, nice, productive, smart and talkative but he drove her absolutely nuts! Ally just wanted to be skating beside Austin. She hoped he didn't take Elliot being around her too seriously. The only reason she was holding hands with him was to keep balance so she wouldn't fall on her face. Of course, Elliot probably didn't think that was the case.

Ally looked over at Austin and Cassidy. He was holding her hand and tilting his face down at her as she talked. That was what he did with girls he liked or was flirting with. That was what he did with HER. Ally was certain her anger and jealousy was going to melt the ice under her feet. Obviously, the ice stayed solid and freezing but Ally liked to imagine it was melting. What was Austin doing? Did he change his mind about dating her and decided Cassidy was the better choice?

*Two can play at this game.* Ally thought to herself angrily. Her honey hazel eyes blazed jealously and her full, light pink lips were pressed in a tight line. So much for being Austin Moon's girlfriend. Apparently he didn't think relationships were a big deal.

**Cassidy's POV**

At first, Cassidy thought that Austin might have a crush on Ally when they were walking to the ice rink. She completely removed the thought from her head when Elliot helped Ally tie her skates in the position like he was going to propose then the two walked out together. Not only that, but Austin had his face tilted down to her, his chocolate brown eyes soft, as she talked to him. Cassidy's heart was thumping hard in her chest.

Being so close to Austin always made Cassidy's body react oddly. When he was close, her heart pounded inside her chest and her stomach produced butterflies that fluttered around. When he spoke to her, Cassidy's mouth would go dry and she would get lost in his hypnotic eyes. She couldn't even imagine how she would react if they kissed. The single thought of it made Cassidy want to shiver in pleasure.

Suddenly, Elliot and Ally passed. They were both holding hands as they made their way past Austin and Cassidy. Ally was looking up at Elliot with admiration and a warm smile. It really looked like she liked him. Cassidy smiled at the two of them.

"Hey Austin. Look at Ally and Elliot. Don't you think they would make the cutest couple?" She said to him, glancing over at Austin.

Cassidy frowned when she saw Austin. His face was pale and almost horror struck except for his cheeks, which were slowly turning a darker shade of red and not from the cold. His mouth was slightly open in a small gape and his eyes were wide and locked on Ally and Elliot.

"Austin, are you ok?" Cassidy asked for the second time today.

He turned to Cassidy the same moment Ally looked behind her. Then Austin abruptly crashed his lips into Cassidy's. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise at first then closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her fingers through his fluffy hair. Kissing Austin was like something Cassidy had never experienced. She felt like she was on Cloud 9. Never had Cassidy felt this way about someone. Ever. Austin jerked out of the kiss and Cassidy looked at him, hoping to see love or affection but was heartbroken to see his face full of more horror than when he saw Ally and Elliot together.

Everything happened so fast then. Ally had frozen in place, looking at where Austin and Cassidy kissed. Austin started to go up to Ally but her hand shot out and slapped him hard in the face. The slap threw him to the ice and Ally skated off the ice. Confusion whirled in Austin's head. Why did Ally slap him? Why was she so upset? Elliot darted clumsily, and as fast as he could on his skates, after Ally. Austin was just lying on the ice, not getting up.

**Austin's POV**

Austin's cheek stung where Ally had slapped him. His heart felt like it shattered into millions of little shards. He knew it was his fault. He knew he shouldn't have kissed Cassidy. He hadn't even WANTED to kiss her. Austin had just been so….jealous and angry at Elliot and Ally. Then what Cassidy said made him even more jealous. When Ally turned around, Austin blindly acted to make her jealous and kissed Cassidy. As Austin had been kissing Cassidy, he finally realized what stupid mistake he made and jerked away from her. Seeing Ally's expression tore him to shreds. He had needed to explain to her. He needed to tell her what happened. Austin knew he deserved the stinging red hand print on his face. His shirt and pants were freezing and becoming wet from the ice.

"Austin! Does your face hurt? Will you be ok?" A voice rang above him. Cassidy.

Tears glistened in Austin's eyes. He ruined everything with Ally because of Elliot and Cassidy. Elliot. His sadness turned to hatred. It was all his fault! If Elliot hadn't been flirting with Ally this NEVER would have happened! He was going to pay for destroying his relationship with Ally. No doubts about it. Austin got to his feet and brushed past Cassidy without a word.

**Ally's POV**

*HOW COULD HE?! I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME!* Ally screamed in her head, tears streaming down her face.

Ally was untying her skates. The rough laces her slightly burning her skin as her fingers brushed over them hard but she didn't care. She quickly slipped her feet in her shoes and ran out, wanting to get as far away from that building as she could. Her feet pounded against the cement sidewalk as she ran as fast as she could. Ally found herself finally stopping in front of Austin's house, making more tears spring into her eyes. She dashed to Sonic Boom and climbed the stairs to her room. Ally slammed the door behind her before jumping onto her bed and balling her eyes out.

Her whole body racked with sobs. How stupid she was back at the rink! Why did she have to go and fake flirt with Elliot? She was trying to make Austin jealous so he would stop flirting with Cassidy. Then he kissed her. Kissing Elliot and never even crossed Ally's mind!

*How could he…* Ally repeated in her head, choking on tears as she wept.

The door to her room creaked and Ally froze, a sob sticking in her throat. Was it Austin? Ally wiped her puffy red eyes free of tears and turned around. It was Elliot. He was looking down at her with his big brown eyes. He was one of the absolute last people she wanted to see.

"What do you want, Elliot?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to see how you are. You don't look too good Ally. Is there something going on between you and Austin?" He asked softly, sitting beside her.

*Should I tell him that Austin and I are dating? Correction, WERE dating.* Ally thought.

"Elliot…" Ally sighed looking up at him and found herself looking into his eyes.

Elliot's hand caressed her cheek gently and he leaned forward. Their lips were only centimeters apart. Ally's hands started to shake. She knew she didn't want this but she couldn't find the will to tear her eyes from his or jerk her face away form his gently and soothing touch.

"Ally, I just wanted to tell you that letting you go was one of the things I most regret in my life. I thought that camp was all we would have in common and I never gave you a chance. I wish I did because I found myself thinking about you all the time. I love you Ally Dawson." He whispered.

Then he brushed his lips against hers. Ally was so surprised. Elliot loved her? How was this? He started to kiss Ally and even more to her surprise, Ally kissed him back. Right away, the kiss felt…wrong. Unnatural. Her heart truly and always would belong with Austin.

"What. The. HELL?!" A voice said in a horrified awe.

Ally sprang away from Elliot and looked at the doorway. Her heart stopped inside her chest and crumpled to dust. There he was. His beach blonde hair perfect as always but his usual calm eyes were filled with pain, betrayal and hatred.

"Austin…" Ally said, her eyes wide.

"You. You…you…" Austin stuttered, shaking in rage as he looked at Elliot.

"Calm down, man. I don't understand why you are so angry. Let's talk this out." Elliot said calmly, putting his hands up. He stood up, looking at Austin.

Ally felt frozen. Her voice was caught in her throat. Then Austin lunged at Elliot, his arm drawn back in a punch…

**Sorry it wasn't as long as the others but I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and thanks for reading chapter 3! I'll try to write chapter 4 as fast as I can!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm still working on the next chapter…horrible I know but I had been studying for finals and school has been very stressfull. I barely have enough time to come on. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter posted by this week to next week. Sorry for how long it has taken! I will get it up though! Thanks for supporting my story and I hope I can update soon**

**-Bookreader777**


	5. Complications

**Alright so I'm planning on starting a bit of Tez. Before we get to that, let's take a recap. Austin got super jealous about Elliot and Ally and started to try to make Ally get jealous. Ally became jealous and tried to get Austin even more jealous. Cassidy make a comment about how cute a couple Ally and Elliot would make to Austin and he lost it and when Ally looked he kissed Cassidy. Ally slaps Austin and leaves the ice rink crying, goes to Sonic Boom. Elliot comes in and kisses her. Austin catches them and is about to punch Elliot. What will happen? Is this the end of their relationship and maybe even friendship? Read to find out! Enjoy chapter 4 of Why is Love So Complicated!**

**Ally's POV**

"AUSTIN STOP!" Ally screamed but it was too late. His fist connected with Elliot's cheek. Elliot is thrown into the wall by the force. Austin didn't even glance over at Ally. His eyes were trained on Elliot in a death glare. Elliot gritted his teeth and balled his fists. He started to come up to Austin when Ally stepped between them.

"I. Said. STOP!" She shouted.

Both of the boys flinch at her horrified and angry tone. Ally glared daggers at each of them in turn. Austin had some talking to do. *Well, I guess I do too since he walked in when Elliot kissed me.* Ally thought to herself gravely.

"Elliot, get out." Ally growled.

"Ally-" Elliot began.

"Now!" Ally snapped then turned to Austin. "And you are staying here. We need to talk. Big time." She said to him coldly and Austin lowered his gaze and winced.

Her unforgiving eyes slid back over to Elliot who hung his head slightly, suddenly becoming interested in the floor. A bruise was starting to form on his cheek and Ally immediately felt bad Austin hit him. Elliot shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out. Once his footsteps faded away to silence, Ally turned to Austin, her eyes blazing with anger and hurt.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ally spat.

"How dare I? You seemed to be all cozy with Elliot all day, especially here when you were kissing!" Austin stormed.

"It wasn't my choice! He was annoying the living hell out of me and talking my ear off! I only held his hand so I wouldn't fall! Next, I didn't kiss him! HE kissed ME! Unlike you! You just took Cassidy and kissed her!" Ally shouted back.

"If you didn't want to kiss Elliot, then why did you not pull away from the kiss?!" Austin shouted back, his cheeks flushing red.

"BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HERE TO COMFORT ME AND HE WAS!" Ally screamed.

Austin fell silent, looking at her through those chocolate eyes. His hand came up, brushing against her arm and Ally jerked from his touch as if he burned her. Hurt flashed across his face then vanished as he remembered he had hurt her more than ever.

"Als, I really am sorry. I saw you with Elliot and thought that….you liked him more than me. I thought that maybe you were having second thoughts of dating me and preferred Elliot over me. I got insanely jealous and made the stupid decision to try to get you jealous like I was. When you guys skated past me and Cassidy, you were looking at him with adoration. Not only that, but Cassidy made a comment about what a cute couple you two would make. It set me off and I kissed Cassidy when you looked over."

"I know I shouldn't have done it and I didn't even want to. I acted on instinct, jealousy and fear. Then when I saw you and Elliot kissing, I was sure you were over me. My heart had already been shattered into millions of shards and seeing you two disintegrated all of the pieces. I'm so sorry Ally. Can you ever forgive me?" Austin explained, running a hand through his hair as he explained with his eyes shut tightly in pain and hurt.

Ally wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to forgive Austin so much. He looked truly sorry and heartbroken and Ally's heart ached to see him so. What stopped her from saying she forgave him was that she wasn't sure if this would happen again. Ally hated fighting with Austin. Life was so much easier and better when Cassidy wasn't here to make things worse, and now she had pulled Elliot into this.

"Austin I want to forgive you and say everything is alright…but I just don't know. I don't want this to happen again. I'm not sure I could take that much heartbreak." Ally explained.

A panicked and desperate look emerged in Austin's chocolate eyes. He pulled Ally to him so their chests were touching. His eyes looked into Ally's hazel and he cupped her cheek with a hand.

"Please, Als. I love you so much. I don't think I could stand losing you." He whispered, his voice wavering.

Ally couldn't help it then and she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. Austin didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her and crush her to his body. The kiss was wild, intense and passionate. Ally pressed her body up to Austin's and gave a soft gasp as his tongue went into her mouth. They French kissed then, wrestling their tongues. Ally's hands wound into Austin's fluffy, beach blond hair. One of his hands move to the small of her back and the other moved into her wavy dark brown hair.

They backed up and fell onto the bed. Austin supported himself slightly so he didn't crush her. Ally and Austin's kiss got even more intense and wild. Ally slipped her hands under his shirt and let her hands travel around his chest, stomach and back. Her fingertips brushed against his muscle definitions and between his six pack. Austin shivered slightly from her soft, gentle touch.

This kiss, Ally thought, was full of lust and want. It was intense and wild from their fight. It was hard and full of the lust because they had almost lost each other. Austin's fingers brushed against the bare skin on her sides, stomach and back. She shivered at his soft touch. Her skin tingled where he trailed his finger across. Her heart was beating 100 miles an hour. Ally could feel Austin's going about the same rate.

Ally stopped kissing Austin and removed his shirt, showing his gorgeous bare chest. She pulled him back down and he crashed his lips to hers once more. This time, Austin slowed the kissed down a little and deepened it so it was more romantic. It was softer and gentler but still heartfelt and full of meaning.

Ally could feel the world completely melt away to just Austin. That always happened when it was during a kiss like this. Not a kiss that was wild and crazy but one that was slow and deep. Austin broke the kiss and trailed his lips down to her neck and gently kissed it. Ally gave a very soft moan and she closed her eyes in pure bliss.

Next thing Ally knew, Austin slipped her shirt off and kissed her once more. Their bare stomachs pressed against each other. Ally could feel her cheeks burning in a blush as she felt his muscles up against her stomach. It felt good to be close to him. Eventually, the couple ran out of breath and Austin turned to his side and off Ally. He propped his head up with his hand and peered at her with his eyes. His long black eyelashes dignified the color if his irises. Ally smiled at him and snuggled into his chest. Austin chuckled warmly and lovingly then wrapped an arm around her and played with her hair.

"So…does this mean I'm forgiven?" Austin asked almost shyly.

"Let's forget that group date ever happened." Ally replied, gazing up at him.

"What group date?" Austin said with a smile and Ally laughed and smiled back.

It was at that moment that Ally realized her shirt was off. If anyone walked in….well…let's just say it would be extremely awkward. Ally slipped off the bed and quickly pulled her shirt on. She picked up Austin's and tossed it to him, accidently hitting him in the face with it.

"Oops…sorry! My aim is a little…" Ally began

"…bad? Yeah, it's fine Als." Austin replied, his voice muffles by the shirt. He sat up in the bed and brought the shirt over his head. Ally found herself becoming disappointed he was covering his sexy six pack but quickly got over it. She grabbed a brush and quickly brushed her tangled hair until it was presentable.

"So want to work on our duet?" Ally asked casually, like they hadn't just been having out a crazy make-out session.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Austin said, his whole face lighting up.

"Great! Let's get started!" Ally chimed, grabbing her notebook and sitting at the piano.

Austin sat down beside her and the two got down to business as they wrote their new song together like old times.

**Trish POV**

"Do you think they got abducted by aliens?!" Dez shrieked, looking up at the sky in alarm.

Trish rolled her eyes. Dez could be so….annoying and immature! The only reason she was with him at the moment was because they were looking for Ally and Austin. They hadn't gone in Sonic Boom yet since Dez thought it would be waaaay too obvious for Ally to be there. For once, Trish agreed with the red-haired weirdo. It would be SUPER obvious she was there and decided Ally probably went somewhere else.

The problem was that they had looked everywhere with no sign of either Austin or Ally. Dez and Trish had even looked in a pickle restaurant that had just opened a few days ago. Nada. The last place there was, was Sonic Boom.

"Dez, of course they didn't! Aliens aren't even real." Trished huffed.

"How do you know? For all I know, you could be an alien who doesn't want to make me suspicious." Dez said cautiously.

"Right, right. I'm definitely a Zalien so I'm going to suck out your brain." Trish said then smiled devilishly at Dez.

"Um…let's just go and find Austin and Ally." Dez said warily and Trish laughed. As annoying as Dez could be, he could also be funny to tease.

The two of them made their way to Sonic Boom with the Miami sun beating unforgiving down their backs. Trish was lost in thought. Starting out the group date, she had been sure Austin and Ally were on good terms, until they got on the ice. Then Austin kissed Cassidy and Ally slapped Austin then ran out. It had all been incredibly fast and hard to take in. Austin had left before Dez could even come up and Ally left right away as Trish was still processing what had happened. She looked down at her phone again and sighed. No new messages from Ally. Trish had texted her like, 50 times, trying to figure out where she went and if she was ok.

Finally, Dez and Trish made it to Sonic Boom and they entered. The familiar bell chimed and they both stood quietly. Very faint piano music was drifting down from Ally's room. This surprised both of them. Was that Austin and Ally working on a song…after what had happened? Then, they heard both of their voices and Trish and Dez looked at each other,

"I told you they were here!" Trish exclaimed.

"No you didn't! You agreed with my idea!" Dez argued.

"Whatever, Dez. I totally said they were here though." Trish said in a smart-alec voice.

"Yeah right, Trish. You keep thinking that. Let's just go check on Austin and Ally." Dez said and walked up the stairs leading to Ally's room.

Trish followed him and they came up to the door. Both looked at each other and Dez gestured her to open the door. She stuck her tongue at him then put her hand on the knob then swung it open. Immediately, Austin and Ally looked up. They were both seated side-by-side at the piano. Nothing seemed to be tense or awkward between them.

"Hey Trish and Dez," Ally said, "Do you guys need anything?"

"Um, we were just checking up on you two to make sure you are all ok." Trish said to them.

"Yeah we figured it all out. Everything is alright now." Austin replied.

"Oh good! I don't want to have to pick a girl's side again, though I am forever Team Ally." Dez said, adding in the last part quickly as if Ally might get mad if he hadn't.

Austin and Ally laughed and Trish smiled. It was great that they weren't mad at each other. Trish and Dez always felt divided if Austin and Ally fought since they were all best friends, yet Ally and Trish were closer and Austin and Dez were closer as friends. This made things awkward for Trish and Dez too since they didn't want to betray their best friend and be friendly with the "enemy." Things were much easier this way. Where no one was hurt.

"Soooo…do you guys want to hear our new song?" Ally asked.

"Do I?! Of course I would!" Trish said and plopped down into a beanbag chair. Dez flopped down beside her. Both of them looked at Ally and Austin expectantly. The couple looked at each other, smiled then Ally began playing the piano.

(Austin Singing **Bold**/ Ally Singing _Italics_/ Both Underline)

"_It was Dusk in Miami_

_The sun sinking below the ocean_

_Colors like confetti _

_Designed the waters_

**Yet you were all I saw**

**My eyes were trained on you**

**Because no scenery could be**

**As breathtaking as you**

Chorus: This love tonight I feel

Is so amazingly real

I have never felt anything stronger

Than the connection that can never be severed

Here you are(X2)

Looking like a dream in my head

And I will always know

You and I are forever together

_The world melted away_

_It was just you and I_

_All the sun, sky and water_

_Disappeared like an illusion_

_As I looked into your eyes_

_**And your eyes**_

_**They sparkled like stars**_

_**Illuminating my heart**_

_**That beat a thousand miles an hour**_

_**Then you smiled and we both leaned forward**_

Chorus: This love tonight I feel

Is so amazingly real

I have never felt anything stronger

Than the connection that can never be severed

Here you are(X2)

Looking like a dream in my head

And I will always know

You and I are forever together

_Oooooh yeaah, this love_

**This love tonight**

_I feel_

Is so amazingly real

_And I have never felt anything stronger_

**Than the connection that can never be severed**

Here you are

_Looking like a dream in my head_

**And I will always know**

**You and I are**

Forever Together

**Oooooh**

_Forever_

**Together**

_Together_

Together

Austin and Ally finished their song and Trish and Dez burst into loud cheering and claps. Little did they know, the song they sang was based on their date at the beach only a little while ago. Dez cheered for an encore and Trish shouted danced around. Ally was laughing and Austin was grinning widely, his arm around Ally's waist. Trish stopped in front of them.

"So as your manager, I say you are both ready to perform this and I will get you guys a gig ASAP." Trish said.

"Aw thanks Trish! Did you guys like it?" Ally asked.

"It was fantastic Ally! It is one of my favorites yet!" Trish beamed.

"It was so…heartfelt." Dez said, wiping his eyes like he had tears in them.

"Thanks again, guys!" Austin said happily then got to his feet with Ally. "So do you guys want to go to Melody Diner?" He asks.

"Oh no! That Cha Cha Chicken pot Pie may take over my life again though!" Dez said darkly.

"On that thought, let's go!" Trish said enthusiastically. "While we are there, I can try to get you guys to perform somewhere." She added.

"Yeah, it works out great!" Austin said.

"Not for me! Am I invisible?" Dez exclaims.

"No Dez, we can see you clearly. Just don't get the chicken pot pie." Ally replied with a smile.

"Ugh! Fine! You all owe me for agreeing though." Dez huffs.

"Alright Dez. I tell you what. Since you are going with us, I'll let you do my work at my next job unless it is sleeping." Trish says.

"Oh yay! Deal!" Dez says with a giant smile.

Austin and Ally laugh then follow Trish and Dez out of Sonic Boom. Trish looked behind her to see Austin and Ally talking to each other quietly and gave a small smile. They were so perfect together. Dez was going on and on about film-making and how he thought it was time to make another music video for Austin.

"And Ally." Trish adds in. "Look. Once I find them a place to sing then you can make the video there." She explains to Dez, who looks over.

"No Trish, I mean a specially made music video. You know, the ones we did in the beginning." He said.

"Well, I mean, I guess you could do that too but Austin and Ally have to agree. Those videos take a lot of time." She replied to Dez.

"I know they do but it always ends out really awesome after!" Dez says with a huge grin and Trish gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, they do end up pretty good." She said.

"Pretty good?! Uh…no. They end up super duper fantastic!" Dez says loudly.

"Sure, sure." Trish chuckled, making a sweeping gesture with her hand.

Melody Diner came into view and the four friends enter the restaurant and sat at a booth. Ally was beside Austin and Trish was beside Dez. Mindy comes over to take their order. Dez shrinks down in the seat with a sigh.

"Dezziepoo! It's so great to see you back at my restaurant!" Mindy sang.

"Yup." Dez mumbles.

"Do you want anymore Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pie? It's our special today!" Mindy beat boxed.

"Never beat box again, Mindy. Definitely not your style." Trish said and Ally and Austin nod at Mindy in agreement.

"Ugh, fine. What do the four of you want to eat?" Mindy sang.

The four of them ordered and Dez got Tap Tomato Soup. Trish noticed Austin looking around the diner warily. Wondering why, Trish began to brainstorm. *Maybe looking for Cassidy sense she used to work here.* Trish came up with. Finally, the food got there and they dug in. It must have been only a few minutes when reporters burst in and headed to their table in a hurry.

"Austin Moon! Is it true that you are dating Ally Dawson? What do you have to say about that? Ally Dawson, are you happy to be dating Austin." The lead reporter said into a mic and then put it up to Austin, who had gone pale.

**Austin POV**

The lead reported was looking at him expectantly and he gulped. *How did this happen? I have to deny it. Ally probably doesn't want anyone to know and I don't want us to be plastered for everyone to see either.* He thought. Before he could reply to the reporter, Ally spoke up.

"We aren't dating. We are just very good friends so I can see why that can be mixed up." Ally said calmly.

"She's right. Ally and I are definitely not dating. The only thing romantic we do is write songs and eat at diners with my film maker and manager, who are also my friends. We are completely in the friend zone only." Austin replied.

"Then was the person who snapped this photo a fraud?" The reporter demanded and brought out a photo with Austin and Ally kissing in the water at the beach. It was a far snap so it wasn't completely clear it was them. "That was created or a totally different couple. I mean, it isn't even close enough. There is no way that is us anyways." Austin replied to the reporter. The reporter sighed with disappointment then returned the mic to her and faced the camera.

"Well folks, it seems that Austin has not met his one true love just yet. Stay tuned to learn about how Justin Beiber has decided to quit the music business, claiming he is sick of being called a girl." She said.

"Annnnd cut!" The filmer called out and put his video camera down.

"Sorry for bothering your lunch." The reporter said, her face red with embarrassment as she turned towards the four.

"No problem! So I have a question. Where did you get that photo from?" Austin asked.

"I don't know. The person came in a hoodie with sunglasses. It was obviously female though." The reporter replied.

"Thanks." Austin said and she nods then walked away.

With a sigh, Austin looks over at Ally. Her face looked paler than normal. Austin began to feel concern about this. Then again, whenever Ally seemed upset he felt concerned. She was staring down at the table with a distant look in her eyes and pushing her food around with her fork.

"Ally, are you ok?" Austin asked.

"No. I'm not ok Austin. That was super close. Our relationship almost got found out. We can probably never go on a regular date as a couple because someone is trying to expose us. I'm starting to think that we should just announce it or….break up." She explained, saying the last part in a small voice.

Austin's eyes widened. Breaking up? He didn't ever want to break up with Ally but she was right. Due to this discovery, they would have to be even more careful in public places, meaning regular dates would be just hang outs that would still look suspicious. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"One thing is for sure and it is that we are not breaking up unless you want to. We can get through this though, Als. Trust me." He says to her with a warm smile and his face tilted down to her.

"Alright. We'll give it a shot." Ally said, looking up with her honey hazel eyes and the slightest smile. Austin felt the impulse to kiss her but since it was a public place and someone was out trying to expose them, it was safe not to.

"Uh-hem! Who is the mystery girl? If we can find the girl who is trying to expose you two and get her to stop, then you guys might be able to have regular dates." She explained.

"Maybe it's Cassidy." Dez piped in.

"I don't think so. She was completely oblivious to Ally and I. Plus, Ally and I ran into her when she was on her way to Sonic Boom, looking for me the night we had our beach date." Austin said thoughtfully.

"Who else could it be?" Ally wondered.

"What about Megan? She is always looking for new hot topics for Cheetahbeat." Trish suggested.

"True but if it had been that demoness child the picture would be all over Cheetahbeat and Austin and Ally would already be a famous couple." Dez pointed out.

"What about Hater Girl? She could be doing this to try to ruin our relationship." Austin said to Ally.

"Actually Austin, that makes complete sense. It definitely could be Hater Girl." Ally said with a smile.

"See! We have already almost cracked the case! Good job team!" Austin said and the four of them grinned at each other before raising their glasses of soda and taking a sip.

**Mystery Girl POV**

*Trying to find me, huh? Good luck Team Austin. I am going to be someone you least expect.* She thought to herself, looking at the four friends. She sat at a booth, sipping a smoothie she ordered. Mystery girl was in the shadows of the seat, watching Team Austin as they laughed and talked. *I will bring you down Ally Dawson. I will.*

**End of Chapter 4! Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to post Chapter 5 ASAP. Anyways, who do you think Mystery Girl is? Could it somehow be Cassidy? Is it Hater Girl trying to get revenge? Or could Mystery Girl be someone else completely different? Will Austin and Ally manage to stay together and not reveal their relationship to the public or will they break up from it? Are Trish and Dez starting to become a little flirtatious or not as mean to each pther than normal? All these questions to ponder! Thanks for reading Chapter 4 once again**

**-Bookreader777**


End file.
